Don't Be Selfishness
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: "Kita sama-sama punya dongsaeng, dan mereka saling mencintai.Kenapa mereka harus menjadi berubah 180o hanya karena masalah kita yang sudah terlampau dua tahun yang lalu?" / "Kalau benar ini masalahnya, aku tau kau pasti bisa lebih dewasa, Kris." / Drabble gagal. KaiKris Brothership. With KaiSoo and TaoRis. RnR?


**Don't Be Selfishness**

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**.**

**Cast :: Kris / Kai / Suho / Kyungsoo – with support cast Tao / Yixing**

**Genre :: Family – Friendship – Romance – BL – Angst (gagal)**

**Pairings :: KaiSoo / KrisTao / SuLay**

**Length :: Drabble**

**.**

**Summary :: I Don't Know #plak**

**Disclaimer :: Alur cerita gajenya punya akuuuuuu~~**

**.**

**Warning :: Typos, bukan EYD yang benar, alur cerita gaje dan maksain, kesalahan lain yang berserakan dimana-mana, ceritanya garing dengan konsep drabble dan angst gagal, de el el ~**

**.**

**Haii… Vh disini ^^**

**Aku bikin fict gaje! Fict gagal namun lumayan kalo Cuma dibaca doang (buat sekedar bacaan). Aneh dan ceritanya maksain banget. Sangat berantakan ceritanya. Tolong dimaklumi author yang gaje ini…**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash! And, Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

[Kris POV]

Kau punya namdongsaeng?

Jika punya, apakah perasaanmu sama sepertiku? Saat melihat dongsaengmu terluka karena ulahmu, apa yang kau rasakan?

Saat melihat dongsaengmu menjadi kacau karena keegoisanmu, bagaimana perasaanmu?

Saat semua tawanya telah tertelan perasaan sakitnya, apa kau mampu hidup tanpa semua itu?

Aku.. Kris. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa, aku, yang notabene adalah seorang hyung dan orang tua untuk dongsaengku bersikap egois seperti ini. Membuatnya terluka, kecewa, hancur, dan berakhir dengan segala perubahannya.

Jujur. Aku tidak menyukai itu.

Penyesalan memang selalu di akhir, bukan?

Kai… Aku melukai perasaannya. Dongsaeng yang biasanya akan selalu berteriak kelaparan, yang akan selalu masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi hanya untuk tidur disampingku, yang akan memelas meminta uang jajan lebih, yang suka lari-lari dirumah sebesar ini. Ah~ aku kehilangan itu! Aku kehilangan semangat dari dongsaengku.

Aku tidak tau. Apa mungkin aku harus **'melakukannya'** untuk dongsaengku?

Aku tau aku tidak boleh egois. Apalagi peranku sebagai hyungnya, dan orangtuanya.

Berkorban untuk dongsaengmu… Pernahkah kalian melakukan itu?

.

"Kai…" Aku membuka pelan pintu kamarnya. Aroma aneh langsung menguar ke indra penciumanku saat aku sudah selangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Bau alkohol, lagi. Dapat aku lihat beberapa botol minuman keras itu dibawah kasurnya.

Sesak. Sesak sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa merusaknya seperti itu? Dulu, saat semuanya belum terjadi, dia adalah anak yang baik dan bukan namja seperti ini. Terlebih saat ia memiliki seorang namjachingu yang manis, ia selalu bersemangat dalam sesuatunya. Tapi…

Kau memang bodoh sekali, Kris.

Aku menghampiri Kai yang sedang tengkurap di kasurnya. Pakaiannya terlihat acak-acakan. Selalu begitu. Tatapan mata tajamnya juga sekarang terlihat sangat kosong. Kejadian sebulan lalu –yang aku lakukan padanya- membuatnya menjadi sependiam, sedingin, se-urakan ini.

Lingkar mata merah menghiasi matanya. Pipinya yang tirus. Kurus. Pucat, seolah tidak ada aliran darah lagi. Persis mayat hidup.

Apa yang ia makan selama sebulan ini? Tidak ada! Hanya sehari menghabiskan hampir sebelas botol minuman keras, hanya itu saja. Uh~

"Kai…"Aku sentuh pundaknya, dan aku acak pelan rambutnya. Namun ia tidak terusik. Dulu, kalau aku mengacak rambutnya, ia akan menoleh dengan cengiran khas darinya.

"Kau mau makan diluar, tidak?" Setidaknya dia harus makan bukan?

Yang aku lihat hanyalah Kai yang menggeser tubuhnya lebih jauh dari tubuhku. Menjauhkan dirinya dari sentuhanku. Perasaanku? Tentu saja sakit.

Aku menghela nafas berat.

Aku keluar dari kamar Kai.

Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin sekali berteriak sampai Kai mendengar kalau aku merindukan sosok ceria dan sosok menyebalkannya yang dulu. Bagaimana bisa aku terus melihat dongsaengku sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu, hm?

.

Tapi aku adalah Kris.

'_Aku kagum pada hyung. Selamanya, hyung adalah yang terbaik untukku. gomawo, ne!'_ Itulah ucapan yang selalu Kai katakan padaku.

Sungguh.

Aku, adalah yang terburuk sekarang.

.

Mungkin yang bisa membuat Kai kembali hanya satu orang. Dan itu bukan aku, bukan juga orangtua kami yang memang sudah meninggalkan kami ke dunia yang tidak bisa tertembus.

Dia adalah… Kyungsoo.

.

Untuk sekarang, aku harus membuang ego-ku jauh-jauh. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini.

Aku mendudukan diriku sofa. Membuka flat ponselku, dan mencari satu kontak yang mungkin dengan bicara dengannya akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Suho.

Haruskah aku menghubunginya?

Aku menutup mataku sejenak. Meyakinkan diriku dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Antara menghubungi Suho atau tidak.

Baiklah. Pikirkan Kai, Kris.

Kutarik nafasku dalam sebelum kemudian aku menekan tombol _call_ dan menempelkan layar ponsel itu ke telingaku.

Sebuah ringtone yang dia pasang, membuatku harus menunggu untuk mendengar sapaannya.

"_Halo?"_ Yah, dia menerima panggilanku. Suaranya masih sama.

"Suho…"

"_Ada apa, Kris? Kau ingin bicara sesuatu padaku?"_ Selanya.

Aku terdiam. Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang apa yang akan aku katakan.

"_Kris?"_

"Ada waktu luang? Aku tunggu sekarang di Green Café." Ucapku akhirnya. Ya, ini sudah keputusanku.

Beberapa detik tidak ada suara. _"Selalu ada waktu, Kris. Baiklah, aku akan tiba disana dalam 20 menit."_ Jawabnya. Suho mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Aku menghela nafas, lagi. Aku berajak dari dudukku, mengambil mantelku dan segera pergi ketempat aku akan menemui Suho.

.

Green café. Disinilah aku berada, di meja dengan nomor 24. Memainkan ponselku sambil menunggu seseorang. Aroma di café ini masih sama. Dipenuhi harum kue yang seperti baru diangkat dari oven. Aroma coffee latte yang menyengat. Dan segarnya jus buah yang menguar.

Masih sama seperti saat aku selalu bertemu dengan Suho, dulu.

"Ada perlu apa, Kris?" Seseorang berkulit putih dan tidak lebih tinggi dariku duduk didepanku. Aku tau itu adalah Suho.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu." Aku memasukkan ponselku kedalam saku mantelku dan mulai menatap matanya. Mata seorang Guardian Angel itu masih tetap lembut bila dipandang. Pantas saja Yixing mencintainya.

"Sedang ada perbaikan jalan di beberapa kawasan tertentu. Aku hanya terlambat tiga menit dua puluh detik." Jawabnya sambil melihat jam yang menempel di tangannya.

Aku mengangguk. Namja ini masih saja mengingat apa yang tidak perlu. Suho hanya terlalu pintar dan jenius.

"Ada apa, Kris?"

"Aku tau aku bodoh. Tapi aku ingin minta agar Kyungsoo mau kembali pada Kai."

Yang kulihat Suho tertawa. "Kau memang bodoh! Yang memisahkan mereka bukan karena keinginan Kyungsoo, tapi kau, Kris." Kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan lancar. Aku tertegun.

"Bahkan dongsaengku itu sekarang menjadi seorang workaholic. Dari pagi sampai malam Kyungsoo akan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Mungkin Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau Kyungsoo merasakan kecewa dan kosong saat ini. Mengambil banyak pekerjaan hanya untuk melupakan kejadian antara aku dan dirimu, juga Kai."

Aku tertawa kecil. Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Jadi apa menurutmu?"

Suho menghela nafas. "Apa kau pikir dengan kita yang terus seperti ini, harus membuat kebahagiaan Kyungsoo dan Kai hilang? Aku juga yakin tidak bahagia dengan keadaan ini."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kita sama-sama punya dongsaeng, dan mereka saling mencintai. Kenapa mereka harus menjadi berubah 180o hanya karena masalah kita yang sudah terlampau dua tahun yang lalu?"

Benar apa yang dikatakannya. "Aku tau."

"Bukan salah Yixing kalau ia mencintaiku, dan bukan salahku kalau aku mencintai Yixing. Yixing punya pilihannya sendiri yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Yixing jujur padamu karena Yixing tidak mau melukai perasaanmu dengan berbohong kalau Yixing mencintaimu."

Memang. Aku masih marah karena Yixing meninggalkanku demi namja dihadapanku ini. Aku tidak tau apa yang salah, hanya saja aku sangat marah. Menjalani hubungan dengan Zhang Yixing selama satu tahun dan berakhir dengan pernyataan Yixing yang mencintai Suho.

Astaga… Kalian tidak tau rasanya kalau aku sakit hati waktu itu.

"Kalau benar ini masalahnya, aku tau kau pasti bisa lebih dewasa, Kris."

Ya. Aku memang melarang Kai berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo saat aku tau kalau Kyungso adalah dongsaeng dari Suho. Aku merasa itu sangat salah. Namun ternyata akulah yang salah.

"Bahkan kudengar Huang Zhi Tao adalah namja yang baik."

Tao… Ah, ya… Tao adalah orang yang berusaha membuka hatiku setelah kepergian Yixing ke pelukan Suho.

Aku egois? Bahkan aku merasa kalau aku adalah yang terburuk sekarang. Aku tidak mampu berpikir seperti cara Suho berpikir.

"Suho. Kau mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan, kan?"

Suho tersenyum seperti biasa. Yang aku yakin adalah senyuman lembut yang membuat Yixing mencintai namja ini.

.

Pagi ini, aku sarapan sendiri lagi. Tanpa Kai rumah memang sepi.

Tok tok tok.

Aku berjalan kearah pintu depan dan aku terdiam selama beberapa detik saat melihat sesosok namja mungil yang manis sedang berdiri di depan rumah. Dia… Kim Kyungsoo. Dongsengnya Suho.

Dia terlihat sangat canggung. Ah~ aku tau. Aku tau itu. Yang Kyungsoo tau kalau aku menolak hubungannya dengan Kai. Dan aku sadar kalau itu adalah kesalahan terbesar.

"Masuklah, Kyungsoo." Aku tersenyum. Aku akan memastikan kalau setelah ini, semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu.

Aku yakin Suho sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan aku membawanya langsung ke satu ruangan yang mungkin cukup mengenaskan untuknya.

"Itu Kai." Aku membukakan pintu kamar Kai dan menunjuk kearah Kai yang sedang tertidur dengan keadaan yang mengerikan.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "K-ke-kenapa bisa seperti itu, hyung?" Dia gugup untuk sekedar bertanya padaku, sepertinya. Kulihat tatapannya menjadi sangat sedih.

"Masuklah. Tatapan matamu, sentuhan tanganmu, suara indah dari mulutmu, dan pelukan hangat dari tubuhmu akan membuatnya bangun dari keterpurukannya. Bantu aku, Kyungsoo."

Yang dapat kulihat, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap masuk ke kamar Kai. Duduk di tepi kasur Kai. Menyibakkan poni yang menutupi sebagian kening Kai. Mengusap kepalanya. Dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kai.

Kai terbangun.

Aku memang tidak masuk ke kamar Kai. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Aku hanya akan melihatnya dari sini. Karena aku percaya kalau Kyungsoo dapat melakukan sesuatu.

Kai menangis, begitupun Kyungsoo. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan dalam sebuah pelukan penuh kerinduan itu. Tapi mataku bisa melihat kalau ada kebahagiaan di mata keduanya.

Aku tersenyum.

Mungkin aku memang jahat. Memisahkan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai hanya karena masa lalu dan keegoisanku.

.

Seseorang menggenggam tanganku lembut saat aku masih menyaksikan Kai yang mulai tertawa bersama Kyungsoo di dalam sana. Aku menoleh. Dan mendapati seseorang sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Sudah membuka hati ternyata… Baguslah. Itu akan membuat pikiranmu jauh lebih tenang…" Bisiknya.

Aku mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum. "Kau benar, Tao." Kembali mataku memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku memanggilmu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Melihat pintu depan rumahmu yang terbuka aku langsung masuk. Jangan marah, dan jangan anggap aku pencuri." Katanya lagi polos.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Pencuri? Haha. Iya, kau adalah pencuri, Tao. Pencuri hatiku."

Kulihat wajahnya merah.

Ish~ aku menggombal! Rasanya ini adalah kali pertama aku seperti itu. Dan itu karena Huang Zhi Tao yang ada disampingku ini.

"Jangan mengganggu mereka. Kai sedang dalam penyembuhan. Mengobati rasa rindunya pada Kyungsoo…"

Ya. Sebaiknya aku pergi, bersama Tao. Aku percaya pada Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat Kai kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Maafkan aku Kai, karena aku sudah memisahkanmu dari Kyungsoo.

Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, karena aku sudah membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu hanya karena masalah antara aku dan Suho.

Maafkan aku Tao, karena aku terlalu lama menutup hatiku.

Dan maafkan aku Yixing, karena marah hingga sekian lama tentang keputusanmu.

.

Bukankah sekarang lebih baik? Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Dan aku juga merasakan hatiku sangat hangat.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengetik satu kalimat di pesan singkat.

_**To : Suho**_

'_**Terimakasih, Suho… Yixing…'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END~**

.

.

.

.

.

Ya! Apa-apaan ini?!

Hehe. Drabble dan angst gagal…

Hanya terinspirasi dari sebuah foto KaiKris yang menurutku mereka emang pantes jadi kakak adik. Dengan wajah dan sikap Kris yang angkuh dan Kai yang evil, hehe. Tapi sungguh, ini adalah yang tergagal.

Mohon review-nya…

Mian kalao jelek dan mengecewakan *bow*

Jaa~


End file.
